


The New Romantics

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [82]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Cris never believed in love, or romance, before Joana...





	The New Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> (Titles are the worst and I never know what to call things...)

“Joana…” A soft sigh escaped Cris’s lips as she opened the front door of her apartment to be met with Joana’s dark eyed gaze. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Joana grinned playfully and leant against the doorjamb, “would you believe me if I said that I was in the neighbourhood?”

“Not at all.” Cris replied with a quiet chuckle. “Especially not after you said it like _that_.”

“Whoops.” Joana drawled as an unapologetic smirk slid its way onto her lips. “How about if I said I just wanted to see you?”

“I think I could believe that.” Cris murmured as a bright red blush crept onto her cheeks.

“Good,” Joana mumbled as she bent down to brush her lips against Cris’s flushed cheek, “because, it is the truth.” 

“Charmer.” Cris giggled softly and turned her head to smother the sound against Joana’s mouth. 

“See,” Joana mumbled, “this is exactly what I wanted—what I’ve been wanting all evening.” 

“Kisses?” Cris asked with a quirk of her eyebrow and a playful waggle of her eyebrows.

“Well, yes, those too.” Joana chuckled as she curled her arms around Cris’s waist and pulled the smaller woman flush against her body. “But, more so, just this. You and me. It is absolutely ridiculous exactly how much I miss you when you aren’t around.”

“Oh,” Cris smiled, “I never thought I’d be one of those girls either, but here I am, missing you constantly.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” Joana whispered as she bent her head to rest her forehead against Cris’s. “Do you think I can stay here tonight?”

Cris scrunched her nose up in thought, “Yes, if you’re willing to sneak out in the morning…”

“A small price to pay to be able to spend the night with you.” Joana murmured as she dipped her head and pressed a soft kiss to Cris’s waiting lips. “I just want to be able to sleep with you in my arms tonight.”

“Ugh,” Cris whispered fondly against Joana’s mouth, “I love you, dork.”


End file.
